No Amount Of Time
by laurabeautiful
Summary: She was just a child and Kagome s fate was already made the moment she looked into his eyes. Kakashies eyes. His imprint.
1. Chapter 1

No Amount Of Time

The angel walked in wearing a long black A-line pea coat that reached to her knees, over a black A-line black dress with her white tights and black ballet flats. Her long black waist-length hair with a big blue bow in the back of her head. Her beautiful pale skin with a hint of blush to her cheeks on her doll like face. Her royal blue eyes were amazing, they almost filled up her whole face. She stood at 4`8, and she was very small. She was just a child and Kagome`s fate was already made the moment she looked into his eyes. Kakashies eyes. His imprint.

As soon as Kagome walked hand in hand with her father Darien into the classroom of the academy filled with students talking to one another. Darien continued to walking Tasuku,his medical partner to discuss his work of medicine.

"Oh Ino look, that must be Mr. Higurashies little girl" Sakura stated; "I know, shes so cute and she looks like a doll" Ino gushed as Sakura and Ino stared at Kagome. "C`mon Ino lets go meet little Kagome" then both Ino and Sakura started walking toward Kagome. Kagome was holding onto Dariens waist while he was speaking with Tasuku. Sakura knelt down next to Kagome "Hey there, whats your name?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Kagome let go of her fathers waist and smiled at Ino and Sakura "Hello, My name is Kagome" Kagome said as a bit of her Russian accent showed as she spoke, then she put her left leg behind her right and curtsied toward them. "Aww Isn't that the cutest thing" Ino said as she grabbed a strand of Kagome`s hair and brushed her fingers through it. "My names Ino and this is Sakura" Ino said. "Its so nice to meet you both" Kagome smiled showing her dimples. "Well Kagome you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen!" Sakura gushed as she grabbed Kagome`s face in her hands to get a closer look. "Baby Doll looks like your making some new friends now aren't you?" Darien teased Kagome as he took a hold of his Daughters hand. "Mr. Higurashi shes just the most adorable little girl I've ever seen, no wonder you call her 'Baby Doll'" Sakura said as she playfully pinched Kagome`s little button nose,which made Kagome giggle. Darien laughed a little as Ino and Sakura played with his little princess. "Daddy can I go play with them please?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes that no one can say 'no' to. "Well if that's okay with Sakura and Ino" Darien said as he looked and Sakura and Ino. "Of Course" they both said in unison. "We were just done in class so its perfect to go and play" Sakura said as she opened her arms out toward Kagome, and Kagome ran with excited eyes to Sakura. Darien laughed and said "You two be careful with Kagome, and I'll meet you there in the playground" Darien gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead goodbye. "Bye Daddy!" Kagome said as she was picked up by Ino "C`mon cutie lets go" Ino said as her and Sakura both head to the playground.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey there,Just wanted to say that I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Or Twilight Ref.**

* * *

"So Kagome how old are you?" Ino asked as she was carrying Kagome to the playground. "I am seven years old" Kagome said with her arms around Ino`s neck."Are you now?" Ino said she playfully as Kagome nodded her head. "Kagome you have a bit of an accent,where are you from?" Sakura asked curiously as she tapped Kagome`s chin. "Me and Daddy are from Russia,we came here to help other people because daddy wanted to work in hospital" Kagome explained "What about your mom?" Ino asked Kagome. Kagome looked down and smiled at Ino "Mommy is in heaven with the angles" Kagome said while she reached her hands up in the sky, Sakura and Ino soon reached the playground and Ino put Kagome back down and went to Kagome`s level "Kagome I didn't know, I'm so sorry" Ino apologized as the grabbed Kagome`s doll face in her hands, while Sakura was behind Kagome smoothing her hair. "Don't be sorry, mommy is in better place in heaven. I just wish that I could have meet mommy before she left to heaven. Even though I didn't meet mommy, I love her." Kagome said with a big smile on her beautiful pale face. Sakura and Ino suddenly felt saddens and remorse for Kagome not wanting to imagine such a terrible thing. Kagome suddenly jumped "Don't you want to play?" Kagome said with excitement as she tugged Ino and Sakura to the playground. "Boo!" Sakura popped out and scared Kagome. Kagome let out a excited laugh as she ran to Sakura as Sakura spun Kagome around,while Kagome giggled the whole time. Ino tickled Kagome around her belly as Kagome`s laughter filled the playground. Both Sakura and Ino reached for Kagome`s little hands and began to swing her back and forth, while more laughter erupted from Kagome. "I want to play on the swings!" Kagome said as she tugged Ino and Sakura with her to the swings. Kagome sat on of the swings as her small feet hovered above the ground. "Ready Kagome?" Ino asked as she was about to push Kagome on the swing, "Yea! Push me,Push me!" Ino immediately obliged and started to push Kagome high on the swing, while Sakura grabbed Kagome`s feet whenever she would swing up forward to Sakura.

"Look at the pretty flowers over there!" Kagome exclaimed as she was was being pushed on the swing. "Do you wanna go over to see the flowers Kagome?" Sakura asked Kagome, "Yes, I would love to!". Kagome then got off the swing and grabbed Sakuras hand while Ino walked beside Kagome to see the flowers. As they were close enough to the flowers Kagome ran to the small field of flowers and began to explore each flower. "There pretty aren't they Kagome?" Ino said as she looked at the flower Kagome was looking at. "Yes there are so pretty, In Russia I would always see the pretty flowers with my daddy and he would take some home for me!" Kagome said as she started to gather some flowers and twirled while the wind blew a few petals toward Kagome. Kagome laughed as Sakura picked a dandelion and blew it toward Kagome`s face as Kagome laughed and picked the petals off a flower and blew them toward Sakura as she ran over Kagome and Picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

Kakashi was walking toward back to the Academy while he heard the sound of joyful child's laughter. As he was walking past the playground he saw Saw Sakura and Ino playing with a small little girl who was having much fun with them. Kakashi started walking toward them, "What are you guys doing over here?" Kakashi asked as he waved toward them. Ino waved back at Kakashi as Sakura was too busy playing with little Kagome. "Were playing with Mr. Higurashi daughter, he brought her over to the class today" Ino said looking over as Sakura was walking toward them while holding Kagome. Sakura Put Kagome down and turned over to Kakashi. "Say hello Kagome!" Sakura said as Kagome Smiled toward Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi felt a push toward the little angle that was smiling at him. Everything inside Kakashi came undone as he stared down at the porcelain face of the little angel. He was not left drifting. A new string held Kakashi where he was. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where he stood. It was the angel that stood before him. Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi was lost for words. Kakashi dropped on his right knee. "Kagome, well aren't you just the spitting image of a little doll" Kakashi said

with a heart warming smile toward Kagome. "Its such a pleasure to meet you" Kagome said as she reached for Kakashi`s hand. Kakash

i immediately shook Kagome`s small hand, sending a wave of electricity through Kakashis body. He never in his life felt this way before. "I've

never seen anything like your eyes before Kagome" Kakashi stared in awe at Kagome`s beautiful royal blue eyes. "Oh I know! Aren't they

amazing" Sakura gushed. Kagome giggled as she started to blush. Kakashi was simply in a daze. Kagome was the most sweetest little girl. "Oh!

You wear headband just like Ino and Sakura!" Kagome said exclaimed excitedly as she went closer to Kakashi and ran her fingers on his

headband. Kakashi lost his breath for a moment. He suddenly has the urge to hold Kagome and never let her go. "Yes I do,pretty much

everyone here wears one" Kakashi said as he laughed. "Kagome looks like your dad is here" Sakura said as she saw Darien walking toward

them. "I have to go now" Kagome said as she waved at Sakura and Ino. "Well see you tomorrow,your dad always works around here with us in

our academy" Sakura said as she gave Kagome a hug goodbye. "It was fun playing with you cutie" Ino said as she gave Kagome a quick kiss on

the top of her head. "Bye!,thank you very much" Kagome thanked then she turned toward Kakashi who was thinking how easy it was to love

Kagome. " I cant wait to see you again Kakashi!" Kagome said as she laughed, then ran to her father. Kakashi stared as Kagome ran to her

father as he picked up Kagome and left the playground. Kakashi felt like his other half of his soul was taken wit Kagome as she left.

* * *

"Daddy are we going to see Sakura and Ino tomorrow after school?" Kagome asked as she was getting ready for bed. "Of course we are

princess" Darien said as he tucked his little angel into her bed. "Daddy do you know Kakashi?" Kagome asked. Darien looked at his little girl

puzzled "I do actually, I helped him get back on his feet after he fought a few times" Darien said with a smile on his face. "I didn't know that

Kakashi fights Kagome said with a slight shocked expression on his face. Darien laughed at his little angels expression. "He does, sometimes he

goes a little over board—when did you even meet Kakashi sweetheart?" Darien asked " I meet him today in the playground, he wears a

headband just like Sakura and Ino, I guess I was just wondering" Kagome giggled making Darien instantly smiled. "Well alright" Darien said.

"Papa skazhi mne istoriyu mama snova"(**daddy tell me mommy's story again**) "vy ne khotite uslyshatʹdruguyu istoriyu?"(**don't you want to**

** hear a different story?'**) Darien said teasingly as he poked her little button nose. "Pozhaluĭsta, papa , pozhaluĭsta" (**Please daddy,please**)

Kagome pleaded as she touched her her fathers face. "Sure then princess" Darien said "Skoro budet mama imeni Izayoi , kotoryĭ budet imetʹ

imya rebenka angel Kagome"(**A soon to be mommy named Izayoi, who was going to have a baby angel name Kagome) ** Darien said as

he cradled his arms like he was holding a baby. "byla mama krasivaya?"(**was the mommy pretty?) **Kagome asked "Akh, da, ona byla ochen

ʹ krasiva" (**Oh yes,she was very beautiful) **Darien said "No togda malenʹkiĭ angel ne khvataet chego-to ochenʹ vazhnogo" (**But then the**

** little angel was missing something very important**) Darien said questioningly. "ona khvataet yee krylʹya?" (**She was missing her**

** wings?**) Kagome asked. "Net, ne eto, malenʹkiĭ angel ne khvatalo serdtse" (**No not that, the little angel was missing her heart) **Darien

said as he put his index finger where Kagome`s heart was. "Tak chto skoro budet mama reshila datʹ svoe serdtse, chtoby yee malenʹkaya dochʹ

Kagome angel" (**So the soon to be mommy decided to give her own heart to her little angel daughter Kagome) **Darien as he kept on

telling the story. "No kak mama ?" (**But what about mommy?) **Kagome asked. "Bog byl osobyĭ serdtse mamy , no eto bylo v nebe , i teperʹ

mama yavlyaet·syaangel nablyudaet za yee drugoĭ malenʹkiĭ angel s nebes" (**God had a special heart for mommy, but it was in heaven **

**and now mommy is an angel watching over her other little angel from heaven) **Darien said as he kissed Kagome`s forehead. "Togda

ya rodilsya!" (**Then i was born!) **Kagome said. "Da, vy byli , to angelochek rodilsya" (**Yes you were, then the little angel was born) **

Darien said happily. "YA lyublyu tebya, papa" (**I love you daddy) **Kagome said. "YA lyublyu tebya bolʹshe, moĭ malenʹkiĭ angel" (**I love ****you **

**more my little angel) **Darien said as he lefts his angels room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking how the sound of her bell like voice was the utmost beautiful symphony

to his ears, how her angelic smile and her mere existence brought him the the most happiness he had ever felt. Kakashi suddenly felt disgusted

with himself as he sat upon a tree. Kakashi could not believe he imprinted on a child. Kakashi knew that imprinting was rare, and only ninjas

with chakra . Kakashi was unconditionally bound to Kagome for the rest of his life.

* * *

While Kakashi was thinking,Iruka interrupted Kakashi thoughts "Kakashi what are you doing over here?, Naruto keeps sparing with Sasuke and

it isn't pretty" Iruka said jokingly as he laughed. Kakashi just kept staring into space suddenly picturing Kagome smiling showing off her

dimples in his mind. "Kakashi, something on your mind?" Iruka asked curiously as he sat next to Kakashi against the tree. "Iruka, what do you

know about Imprinting.." Kakashi asked still staring forward. "Well its pretty rare and I don't think a ninja in sixty years has imprinted-wait

whats with the sudden curiosity" Iruka asked narrowing his eyes. Kakashi looked at Iruka then he Kakashi looked at the ground."Kakashi..Oh

my!-did you Imprint?" Iruka exclaimed excitedly."Yes" Kakashi said. "Kakashi! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Congratulations! Who's the lucky

girl" Iruka asked as he put an arm around Kakashis shoulders smiling. Kakashi just kept looking down silently. Iruka took his arm off his

shoulders "Kakashi?" Iruka said in a stern voice getting Kakashis attention. "Dariens daughter" Kakashi said slowly.."Dariens daughter? You

mean Dariens little girl? Iruka asked shockingly. Kakashi nodded his head "Kagome,that's her name" Kakashi said to Iruka. "Kakas- are you

serious? I mean shes just a little girl, Kakashi when did this happen?" Iruka said quickly while almost raising his voice. "I met Kagome while she

was playing with Sakura and Ino in the playground, but I dont love her the way you think I do. So please..bear with me..i just want to protect

her and I have this deep need to do anything to please her and to make Kagome happy" Kakashi said with a serious face. Iruka took a few

seconds to think "You wont be aging anymore,will you?" Iruka asked smiling. Kakashi shook his head "No I wont, not until she is old enough to

know how I feel.." Kakashi said. Iruka shook his head while he smiled at Kakashi. "Its pretty amazing,someone to satiate your loneliness,your

other half-" Iruka was cut off. "My soul mate." Kakashi said smiling as he looked at the sky picturing Kagome again smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! Just want to let you know that that the different language in this story is Russian. And I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

It was early morning as Darien was starting to wake up "Papa? , Papa , ya prosnulsya" (**Daddy?, daddy I'm awake) **Kagome said from her

bedroom. "Khorosho printsessa ya idu" (**Alright princess I'm coming) **Darien said as he got up from his bed and got ready to help Kagome

for her day. Darien walked out of his room, toward his little angels room. Darien opened her door to Kagomes room "Daddy!" Kagome said as

she ran to her father, Darien laughed as he picked up Kagome and and gave her a kiss on her cheek and put her back on the ground. "davaĭte

gotovitʹsya k shkole Kagome" (**let's go get ready for school Kagome) **Darien said. "bezuslovno" (**Sure)** Kagome said as she grabbed her

uniform for school, and headed for her bathroom. Darien then walked toward Kagomes bed and started to make her bed. As Kagome was

getting ready for school, she put on her uniform which consists of a Navy blue dress that reached above her knees, with a white long sleeve

button up shirt underneath, white knee high socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Kagome walked out of her bathroom, and went to the kitchen

where her daddy was making her breakfast. "Daddy can you help me put on my bow?" Kagome asked handing her black bow to her daddy. "Of

course angel" Darien said with a smile. Darien then put hit little angels bow in her hair. "There you go sweetie, now go eat your breakfast"

Darien said. Kagome nodded and sat and ate her breakfast "Daddy, were still going to see Sakura and Ino today? Kagome asked "mm-hmm"

Darien said as he walked over and grabbed Kagomes backpack "What about Kakashi?" Kagome asked with an excited smile on her face. Darien

looked over at Kagome and reached his hand toward Kagome "I'm sure he'll be there sweetheart" Darien said as he held Kagomes backpack

over his shoulder and held Kagomes hand, as they both walked toward school.

* * *

After Darien dropped off Kagome at school he headed over to the academy. As Darien shortly arrived he went into his work room where

Tasuku, his medical partner was already at work. "Looks like you beat me here Tasuku" Darien said jokingly as he smiled, Tasuku chuckled "Yea

well I was up anyway, and I got myself carried away" Tasuku said while Darien laughed. Then Darien and Tasuku both started to continue with

there work of medicine, comparing and contrasting healing techniques for ninjas but, then was suddenly interrupted. "Hey there, anyone

home?" Kakashi said while waving. "Well if it isn't Kakashi" Tasuku said teasingly" Kakashi, Its nice to see you and in one piece" Darien said

with a laugh. "Well I do try to keep myself alive" Kakashi said teasingly "So Darien wheres Kagome?" Kakashi asked as Kakashi looked around

the room. "Kagome? Oh I just got back from dropping her off at school but, shell be here later on today after schools over" Darien said. Kakashi

suddenly felt disappointed. "Seems just like yesterday I was repairing your broken bones and getting you back on your feet" Darien said.

Kakashi laughed "Well I still remember those days, you hardly ever got hurt. You had too much skill when you fought" Kakashi said "Oh, no well

my fighting days are long over. I rather help people then the other way around" Darien said while he gave a cocky wink. "Kakashi right, back in

the day you were the best, you even had the chance of being Hokage Darien, do you remember?" Tasuku asked "Well things happen Tasuku,

besides I have something more important in my life" Darien said. "Kagome." Kakashi said. "Yes, my little Kagome. Shes the only one that

matters to me now to me" Darien said with a proud smile on his face. Kakashi suddenly felt guilty. Guilty at the fact that he felt like he was

taking something very precious from Darien.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi suddenly feared for his life. Knowing that Darien was skilled, so skilled that he was chosen to be Hokage and smart enough to make

Kakashi`s look like an accident. That was why Kakashi feared for his life. Fearing when Darien found Kakashi imprinted on his daughter. At the

the thought of Kagome in his mind, Kakashi`s fear suddenly vanished. Kakashi`s life did not matter. Kakashi loves Kagome more then

anything. Even his own life.

"So how is little Kagome doing? Ino and Sakura practically adore Kagome" Kakashi said with a smile. Darien smiled looking down while he was

fixing his medical records. "Shes doing fine, oh yea Sakura and Ino, they both couldn't get enough of Kagome. And apparently you too Kakashi,

Kagome was asking if she was going to see you today?" Darien said. Kakashi felt his heart rise and couldn't hold back his smile. "Is that so?

Well Kagome is special, that littel one. Hard to resist" Kakashi said. Darien said as he gave Kakashi an appreciative smile."Kakashi you slacker!

Shouldnt you be with your group of students right now" Tasuku said as he laughed "Oh well there not going anyehere, I`m only an hour or so

late" Kakashi said jokeingly "Looks like the 'path of life' is getting you late again?" Tasuke said laughing out loud "Kakashi you still use that old

excuse?' Darien said with a chuckle "Well i`m surprised that both of you still remeber" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sure

do, glory days" Darien said as he teasingly pushed Kakashis hed to the side. "Well then i better get going" Kakashi said as he waved at Tasuku

and Darien as Kakashi was starting to leave. "Glory days!" Darien sang before Kakashi left the room. Kakashi idemediatly laughed "Path of life"

Kakashi said jockingly as Kakashi walked off.

* * *

The bell rang ending another day of school for Kagome. Kagome walked down the stairs to see her daddy waiting smiling. Kagome ran toward

her daddy with open arms "Daddy!" Kagome said happily as Darien got down to Kagomes level and gave her a hug "Hey angel, how was school

today?" Darien asked. "It was wonderful! I painted the pretty flowers that i saw with Sakura and Ino! Look daddy" Kagome said as she showed

her painting to Darien. Darien took the painting "Oh! Kagome this is so beautiful! Well put this next to your other paintings" Darien sid as he

gace Kagome a kiss on her cheek while Kagome giggled. "C`mon lets get going sweetheart" Darien said as he grapbed Kagomes backpack and

put it over his shoulders and reached for Kagomes hand and walked back toward the academy. "Daddy did you see Sakura and Ino today?"

Kagome asked as she looked up to Darien with hopefull eyes. "Yes they should be there today, Kakashi told me they were there today?" Darien

said "Oh! You talked to Kakashi?" Kagome said as she idmediately perked up with an excited smile "Yea i did, earlier today" Darien said looking

down at Kagome "What did Kakashi say daddy?" Kagome asked as Kagome shook Dariens hand. Darien laughed at Kagomes curiosity. "Oh,

nothing much why are you suddenly so excitedabout Kakashi angel?" Darien asked "Because Kakashi is funny Daddy" Kagome said teasingly

"Well I think you`ll meet more kids and the teachers since class is still going on" Darien said. "Really? How exciting!" Kagome said

Kagome and Darien came to the academy "Lets go find your friends sweetie" Darien said as he picked up Kagome and walked in the academy.


	7. Chapter 7

Darien and Kagome walked around the academy to where Kakashi usually worked with his groups of students. As Darien continued to walk

around to where Kakashi was, Darien finally stumbled to where Kakashi and his students were In some sort of argument. Kagome immediately

spotted Sakura "Sakura!" Kagome yelled getting not only Sakuras attention but everyone that was with Sakura as well. "Look who come back

from school to visit again" Darien said as he put Kagome down and ran to Sakura giggling. "Kagome! Aww your back to see me again?" Sakura

said as she picked up Kagome and held Kagome. "Yea! I wanted to see you pretty Sakura! And Kakashi!" Kagome said as she reached for

Kakashi. "Well I'm so happy to see you again Kagome" Kakashi said as he grabbed Kagomes small hand into his own while Sakura continued to

hold Kagome. Kakashi was in pure bliss that finally Kagome came to see him. Kagomes tiny face was so absolutely perfect that it stunned

Kakashi. Kakashi remembered how Kagomes mother Izayoi was beautiful and how Darien is also very handsome but Kagome was even more

beautiful then her mother and father. "Kakashi!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Mr. Higurashie is this your daughter?" Naruto asked as got a

better look at Kagome. "Yes she is, shell be spending some time here while I go finish up some work." Darien said as a he pinched Kagomes

cheek. "Hi! Nice to meet you Naruto`" Kagome said as she gave Naruto a big smile showing of her dimples. Naruto laughed as he patted

Kagomes head "You too!" Naruto said "Naruto! Kagomes not a dog! you'll mess up her hair if you do that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Darien

laughed "Its alright Sakura I'm sure Kagome doesn't mind, do you sweetheart?" Darien said. Kagome giggled as Kagome shook her head. "So

Mr. Higurashie is Kagome going to be staying here with us today?" Sakura asked as she gave Kagome a silly smile, while Kagome poked

Sakuras cheek. "Well she probably throw a tantrum if I take her back with me" Darien said teasingly "Kagome? I cant Imagine such a thing

Darien?" Kakashi said teasingly while he got closer to Kagome and gave Kagome a wink.

* * *

"Wow! There's so many of you!" Kagome said after Naruto impressed Kagome with his clone jutsu. As Naruto and Sakura continues to show off

there ninja skills to Kagome Kakashi thought just how easy it was to love Kagome. Kakashi could tell that Naruto liked Kagome and gave

Kagome a competitive streak that prompts her to play with Naruto, and even Sasuke grew a likeing to Kagome and showed Kagome a few of

his skills to her. Kagome jumped up and down out of excitment and when Kagome jumped back up Kakashi picked her up and spun Kagome in

the air while Kagome laughed. Kakashi put Kagome back down but Kagome wanted to be back in Kakashis arms again. Kakashi picked up

Kagome held Kagome. Naruto complained how hungry he was so he and Sakura and Sasuke went to go eat while Kagome wanted to play with

Kakashi.

Kakashi spun Kagome around while Kagome laughed. Kakashi played with Kagome enjoying Kagomes joyfull laugh. While Kagome played with

Kakashi, Kakashi notcied that Kagomes skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster. Kakashi vanished out of sight. "Kakashi!

Where did you go?" Kagome asked aloud and looked toward Naruto,Sakura,And Saskue for reasurence but played along with Kakashi to scare

Kagome. "Uh-oh Kagome, did Kakashi fly away?" Sakura Said Sarcastically with a playful smile. "Where did he go?" Kagome said as she looked

around. "Boo" Kakashi said as he suddenly poped up behind Kagome. Kagome yelled teasingly. Sakura and Naruto laughed at Kagomes

reaction. Kakashi picked up Kagome "Kakashi your back! I though you left forever!" Kagome said. "No, i`ll never leave you Kagome" Kakashi

said with reasuring smile.

"I`ve never seen Kakashi sensei act like this before, he`s bing so nice to Kagome" Naruto whisperd to Sakuras ear. "Well i dont blame him

Kagomes adorable, but i have to admit too, ive never seen Kakashi sensei so happy before" Sakura whispered back to Naruto. Kagome touched

Kakashis face while kakashi smiled at Kagome. And in that one moment changed everything. "Unbelivable. Impossible." Darien saw the

adoration in Kakashies eyes as he looked at Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Darien settled into his work room as the sound of upcoming voices came near. "C'mon Iruka it won't hurt a bit" Tasuku said as he and Iruka

came into the room. As Iruka came into the work room, Iruka briefly glanced at Darien. "Darien we got ourselves a volunteer" Tasuku said

jokingly Tasuku put an arm over Irukas shoulders and shook Iruka playfully. Iruka put his arms up in defense "No thanks, I like to keep my

organ inside my body if you don't mind?" Iruka said while he laughed. "Well where's the fun in that Iruka?" Darien said sarcastically while Iruka

laughed. "So Darien did you bring your daughter over today? Iruka asked "I Did, she's actually playing with Sakura nearby" Darien said. Iruka

suddenly thought if Kakashi was with Darien's daughter if he was also playing with her. "So, she's with Kakashi right now?" Iruka asked. "Yea,

with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Kakashi is with his group of students when Kagome and I came to see them." Darien said. "Speaking of

which I need to get Kagome home. Tasuku we can finish for the day, I have to get going" Darien said to Tasuku. "Of course, I'm getting pretty

tired anyway" Tasuku while he stretched his arms out. "Darien, if you're heading out to where Kakashi is I'll come with you, I'm heading out

there anyway" Iruka said as he stood up. Darien smile at Iruka "That's fine, let's get going then" Darien said as Iruka and Darien walked out of

the room

As Darien and Iruka walked out of the room and started to walk toward where Kagome was. As Iruka and Darien walked, Darien started to talk

about his daughter Kagome. Iruka was stunned how much Darien loves his daughter. Iruka grew slightly nervous at the thought of Darien ever

finding out about the Imprint. Iruka suddenly heard the sound of a child laughing and figured that the laugh came from Kagome. As Darien and

Iruka came closer toward Kakashi and the others. They both saw Kagome and Kakashi playing and laughing. Iruka simply smiles at the happy

sight.

Darien watched the two laugh for a second. Darien narrowed his eyes and thought. Darien thought it was not possible. That I would never

happen. Not his daughter. His Kagome. "No. This is impossible." Darien whispered to himself. "That bastard" Darien said as he used his ninja

style speed toward Kakashi. "Give me Kagome. Now" Darien commanded as he gave Kakashi a death glare that could kill. Darien suddenly put

two fingers to Kakashis chest. It was deadly jutsu that would stop Kakashis heart immediately. Iruka came up toward Kakashi Darien and

Kakashi. "Darien, Calm down. You don't want to do this now. Not with Kagome." Iruka said as he slowly moved Darien's hand away from

Kakashis chest. Kakashi was still holding Kagome. "Sakura came take Kagome back to class" Kakashi said as he gave Kagome to Sakura.

"Daddy?" Kagome said as she looked at Darien. "It's all right sweetheart ill come and get you soon. Go play with Sakura" Darien said smiling as

he squeezed Kagomes hand for reassurance. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all confused at the scene. Iruka gave a nod toward Naruto and

Sasuke toward back to the academy.

"Now Dari-"Iruka was interrupted as Darien punched Kakashi into a tree. "You stay away from my daughter Kakashi!" Darien yelled as he

grabbed Kakashi up by his shirt. "That's not possible." Kakashi said slowly. Darien was about to attack as Iruka grabbed Dariens arm before he

could hit Kakashi again. "Darien listen to me! Kakashi didn't imprint on Kagome on purpose- it was involuntary!" Iruka exclaimed desperately.

Darien froze and just glared at Kakashi as he still had his death grip around Kakashi. Suddenly Darien slowly released his grip on Kakashi. "I

don't love Kagome the way you think I do. I'm more like her protector." Kakashi explained. "She's only seven. And you think you have some

claim on my daughter!" Darien yelled. ""How can you even look at it that way? She's just a little girl, for crying out loud!" Kakashi insisted.

"That's my point!" Darien yelled back. "All I want is for her to be safe and happy—is that so bad? So different from what you want?" Kakashi

yelled right back at Darien. "You're going to stay away from her," Darien hissed at Kakashi. "I can't do that Darien!" Kakashi yelled. "Try.

Starting now." Darien said through his teeth. "As a matter of fact, Kagome actually likes me" Kakashi said. Darien lunged toward Kakashi but

was stopped as Iruka came into the middle of the attack.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh!" Iruka cried out in pain as Darien finished stitching Irukas arm.

"Sorry Iruka. I`m almost done here" Darien said apologetically as he finished stitching Irukas arm.

"Again Iruka my dearest apologize" Darien again apologized.

"It's all right Darien, really it is. I`m fine." Iruka smiled reassuringly to Darien.

Darien took another look at Irukas stich on his arm

"Well, it should be better in about a couple of weeks" Darien informed Iruka.

Kakashi walked suddenly walked in the room

"Iruka how are you holding up?" Kakashi asked

"Fine, Darien here just got done stitching me back up" Iruka said

"Don't think I would have been alive if you didn't jump right between Darien's attack" Kakashi said jokingly said.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Darien sarcastically murmured to himself.

"Darien'? Mind if I come with you to and get Kagome?" Kakashi asked warily

Darien sighed "It wouldn't stop you if I said 'no' now would it?" Darien said as Kakashi smiled and shook his head

"Let's get going then, remember Iruka if the stiches on your arm start to bother you just put some ice on your arm" Darien instructed.

"Quit worrying Darien, I told you that I'm fine" Iruka said teasingly

"Well alright, okay Kakashi let's get going" Darien said

Darien and Kakashi walked silently to the classroom where Kagome was. As Kakashi and Darien walked in the classroom, they saw

Kagome on Sakuras lap drawing a picture.

"I look so cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he look at Kagomes drawing

Kagome looks up and saw Kakashi and her father.

"Look Kakashi I draw you too!" Kagome said as her Russian accent was heard.

Kakashi laughed at the drawing of Kakashi fighting.

"Isn't Kagome so talented?" Sakura said playfully as she soothed Kagomes hair.

"She certainly is. Kagome even got Narutos excitement in the drawing" Kakashi said teasingly as everyone began to laugh.

Kagome yawned then let out a small giggle.

"Looks like Baby doll is ready for a nap" Darien said as he took Kagome from Sakuras lap.

"Aww Kagomes tired" Sakura said as she rubbed Kagomes back.

As Kagome said her 'goodbyes' to Sakura, Naruto, and Saskue she had a firm grip onto Kakashis hand. Darien noticed this act. Kagome

didn't want Kakashi to leave. He was hers. Darien sighed at this thought.

"Kakashi, come with us back home" Kagome said with hopeful eyes.

"I would love to come with you, if that's alright with your father?" Kakashi asked as he looked over at Darien.

Kakashi did not want to spend another moment without his little Kagome.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Darien said, knowing if he said otherwise. Kagome would be unhappy.

Kagome reached out to Kakashi. Wanting Kakashi to carry Kagome instead of Darien. Kakashi took Kagome in his arms as they

continued to walk home. As they walked home Kagome fell asleep in Kakashis arms. As they reached Darien's home, Darien put his

arms out toward Kagome who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, it's all right, I don't want to risk waking her up" Kakashi said

"Let's put her inside then" Darien said as they walked inside his home.

As Kakashi and Darien settled in the house, Kakashi put Kagome on the couch and she continued sleeping. Kakashi just stared at the \

sleeping angel he put to sleep.

"She's amazing" Kakashi whispered as he continued to look at Kagome as she slept peacefully.

"She is" Darien said as he put a blanket on top of Kagome

"So I'll be seeing you a lot know hugh?" Darien asked

Kakashi smiled and knelt down towards Kagome as he looked at Kagome with complete adoration.

"Only if Kagome allows it." Kakashi said as he touched her cheek lovingly.

"She can't stand to be without you. Kagome always asking when shell see you again." Darien said

Kakashi smiles and played with Kagomes hair. Kakashi was so happy that his Kagome liked so Kakashi so much.

"You really love Kagome don't you?" Darien asked slowly.

"More than my own life" Kakashi said as he kissed Kagomes forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi never felt anymore content then he did at that moment, and he never felt stronger. He always thought he would never get stronger

then he was, but with Kagome in his life he felt even more powerful. It was as if she unlocked a power that was deep within him. How such a

gentle and small person could unlock such a thing was unimaginable, but she did it. She made the world insignificant. She was his light, his

reason for living. The reason he was born. His whole existence surrounded her, and he couldn't be happier with the situation. She was his, and

he was hers. There was nothing more to it.

No matter what it still drove Darien crazy that Kakashi had to be around his daughter so much. True he has done nothing inappropriate, and

he's been absolutely great with her, but he still didn't like it. He never took time away from the academy, but when Kakashi were busy he'd

inform Darien that he wished to take her. Kakashi was always there for Kagome. Kakashi spent every moment with his little Kagome. Spending

time at her home and drawing, Kagome even taught Kakashi a few Russian words. Kakashi even picked up Kagome from school. Also Kakashi

was in no hurry for his Kagome to grow up, so Kakashi gave Kagome a purity bracelet. The bracelet belonged to Kakashis mother, which was a

diamond bracelet with tiny royal blue gems.

Kagome was now sixteen years old. Kakashi watched Kagome grow into a beautiful young lady. Kagome was immensely beautiful; she has

inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, and she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, and black waist length hair. She also

enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful and elegant dresses. Kagome was born beautiful and was constantly praised by other

people and she had the admiration of every man she passed. This created jealousy in Kakashi and tried to keep the men in place. Even the

students at the academy tried to get Kagomes attention or ask her on a date. Kagome is exceptionally kind but, she always turned each boy

down. Some still hold their affection toward Kagome but, Kagome never acknowledged it.

Kagome was spending time with Kakashi walking toward the academy. Kagome was wearing an elegant black knee length cap-sleeved dress

that flattered her hour glass figure. Kagome considered Kakashi her best friend, which Kakashi was happy about. As they were both walking

Kagome entwined Kagomes arm with Kakashi as she laughed. As they walked toward the academy they ran into Ino and Sakura who both were

twenty years old. They both eagerly greeted Kagome. Kakashi just smiled and went with Iruka as Kagome talked to Sakura and Ino.

"Kagome, you just have the prettiest dresses ever" Ino gushed with a hint of envy in her voice.

Sakura agreed as she played with the skirt of Kagomes dresses. Sakura thought that Kagome was so beautiful that even took a hit on her self-

esteem just by being in the same room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagome grown into a young lady" Iruka said

"She has, very much" Kakashi said as he thought of Kagome adoringly

"How does it feel to be Twenty-Six for over a decade Kakashi?" Iruka asked sarcastically

"Barley feel a thing" Kakashi said as smiled toward Iruka

Kagome was now Twenty years old. Kagome`s beauty has grown over the years. Her body figures changed and resembled to a goddess.

Kagome also lived by herself in a small lovely home, which Kakashi spent much of his time at. Today Kagome spent at Kakashi`s home, much

to her pleasure.

Kagome wore a seafoam colored lace, Knee length dress, With a delicate decorative bow at the waist.

Kagome and Kakashi were sitting on the floor of Kakashi`s living room looking at Kagome`s photo album that she had quite a while. The photo

album consisted of pictures when Kagome when she as much younger, with Kakashi and her friends/

"Look, remember how I use to blow on your hair because it always stood up" Kagome said as she laughed

Kakashi smiled at the memory.

"You thought my hair was 'defying gravity'" Kakashi said as he smiled at Kagome.

Kagome crawled over to Kakashi and blew on his hair,resulting a huge smile from Kakashi. Kagome laughed as she smiled at Kakashi back.

Kakashi ran his fingers through Kagome`s soft black hair, then he put his hand on Kagome`s cheek . Kagome`s heart began to speed up and

she started to blush. Kagome stared at Kakashi`s handsome face, Kakashi normally didn't wear his mask when he was just with Kagome.

Kakashi took Kagome`s hand from his cheek to his lips and began kissing Kagome`s fingers

"Kakashi.." Kagome whispered

Kakashi grabbed Kagome`s face and kissed Kagome with all the love he had. After the kiss, Kagome became flustered. Kakashi couldn't be

happier then he was now.

"I love you Kagome, I have died everyday waiting for you" Kakashi said as he still held Kagome`s face in his hands.

Kagome smiled, and embraced Kakashi

"I loved you all my life" Kagome said

Kagome faced Kakashi and smiled, and kissed Kakashi with all the passion she had. Kakashi laid Kagome on the floor as he continued to kiss

Kagome with as much passion as possible. Kakashi traveled his hand up Kagome`s thigh as Kagome moaned in his mouth. Kakashi raised both

of Kagome`s legs to Kakashi`s waist. Kakashi broke the as Kagome caught her breath.

"Please, give me the privilege of being yours" Kakashi said as he touched Kagome`s beautiful face

"You've always been my Kakashi" Kagome said as she smiled

"I'm all yours, all your love I'll take to the grave" Kagome said

Kagome cant stop. She knew who she is. She was Kakashi`s and he was hers. All her life starts now.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi was in bliss. Kakashi and Kagome`s relationship grew into a sexual/romantic love. Of course Kakashi kept his promise by waiting until marriage but, they were

times were they were close to breaking that promise of remaining pure until marriage.

"I remember the first time I gave this to you" Kakashi said as he held Kagome`s wrist, looking at the bracelet that he gave her when Kagome was just a child

"I was so excited, it was my first gift from you. I never take it off" Kagome said as she smiled.

Kakashi smiled back and kissed Kagome`s hand. Kagome blushed,much to Kakashi`s pleasure. Kakashi bent his head down and kissed Kagome, and being careful not to

get carried away. Kagome still gets flustered after Kakashi kisses Kagome. Kakashi thought it was sweet, that Kagome was so innocent. Kagome would get upset

, whenever Kakashi told her that. Kakashi even remembered when Kagome bent down to pick up her laundry basket, while Kakashi`s hand found its way to Kagome`s

butt. Surprisingly Kagome didn't smack Kakashi but, Kagome`s expression was priceless.

Kakashi and Kagome were outside sitting on the grass in Kagome`s backyard. Kagome sat on Kakashi`s lap, while he played with her hair.

"Kagome, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman" Kakashi said as he gently grabbed Kagome`s face in his hands.

Kagome blushed as she smiled adorably to Kakashi

"You've grown up with me" Kagome said

Kakashi laughed at Kagome`s response and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you Kagome" Kakashi said with lust in his eyes

Kakashi was unconditionally bound to Kagome for the rest of his life. Kagome made the world insignificant. She was his light, his reason for living. The reason he was

born. His whole existence surrounded her, and he couldn't be happier with situation. She was his, and he was hers. There was nothing more to it. Time stands still,

beauty in all she is. Kakashi will be brave. Kakashi will not let anything take away whats standing in front of him. Every hour, Every breath came to this.

"I love you Kakashi" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Kakashi`s face.

"Before you, Kagome, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason... and then you shot across my sky like a meteor.

Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black.

Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." Kakahi said

Kakashi reached in his pocket and took out a small black box, he opened it and inside there was a ring. Kagome gasped as she stared dumbfounded at Kakashi

"Kakashi?.." Kagome said warily

"All along i belived i would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. Kagome I vow to you will want nothing for you will have it all. You`ll forever be safe. I will do

anything to make you happy." Kakashi said as he took the ring from the littel black box and grabbed Kagome`s hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"This was my mother's. Kagome Hiragashi, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Kakashi asked as

he held Kagome`s hand.

Tears escaped through Kagomes eyes making her eyes look more beautiful.

"Yes, Kakashi I will marry you" Kagome said as she flung her arms around Kakashi`s neck.

Kakakshi hugged his littel Kagome back and picked her off the ground and held her bridal style and spun Kagome around. Kakashi kissed Kagome with all the love he

had., Kakashi was the most happiest man in the world. They were both eachothers, not afraid Kagome was all Kakashi`s, say what they may And all there love, They will

take to the grave And all there life starts now.


End file.
